In the Dark of the Night
by myladylove
Summary: Wanting to have one last trip together as friends before their group sets out for their lives in college, Ana, Christian, Elliot, Kate, Mia, and Jose all embark on a dangerous, horrific, romantic journey in the woods where their limits are tested and need for survival cause questions and secrets to be outed amongst them. What will be uncovered? And who will survive?


**In The Dark of the Night **

**Chapter 1: Romance **

"Ugh, I hate camping." Mia whines for at least the 20th time this morning and I roll my eyes once more at her.

She, Elliot and I are all in the kitchen of our parent's house waiting for Kate and Ana to arrive. Knowing those two like I do, I imagine Ana has been ready for hours and is having to wait on Kate to pack her 5th suitcase. We're all heading up one of the mountains to go camping for a 3-day-weekend on a trail Elliot and I use to go to with our dad when we were younger. I'm desperate to spend some time with Ana, and hopefully she'll want to spend some time with me too.

Of course we've spoken over the past few days, but we haven't seen each other face-to-face since Sunday. Since it's now Thursday, I'm going out of my mind with my need for her.

* * *

><p>Sunday evening she and I were down by my parent's boathouse, sitting on the dock with our feet in the water, just talking about life in the way that we always do, when something happened. I've had a crush on Ana since I met her when we were 14, and have always wanted her to feel the same feelings for me. She moved to Seattle with her father, Ray, for freshmen year of high school and from the first day she entered the lunch room where I was, I knew I was hooked. She and I have been best friends ever since. So when we were sitting and talking and she mentioned how much she hated the idea of going to different colleges in the fall because it was going to take me away from her, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't think she meant to say it, because she blushed profusely after she did, but I am so thankful that those words came out. I told her that nothing in this world could take me from her and when she smiled her lovely, shy smile at me, I had to kiss her.<p>

Throughout my life, my grandfather has told all his grandchildren and anyone who will listen, the moment he fell in love with my grandmother. They were 16 and had grown up on opposite sides of town. My grandma grew up in the nouveau riche and budding trust funds, while my granddad survived on his mother's wages from the night job she worked for a cleaning service. It was the summer of 1966 and in a small town of Connecticut where a carnival was going on. My great-grandmother had worked extra hours at her job so that she could give my granddad admission money to go to the carnival. My grandmother went every year, and that year was no exception. They were both standing in line at the Ferris wheel when my granddad accidently knocked into my grandmother. They turned to face one another, and my granddad said when he saw her, he saw his future in her eyes. And every time I hear that story, I've yearned for the day where that would happen to me.

So as Ana and I sat on the dock facing one another, and I took her face between both of my hands and saw love shining back at me, my entire world fell into place. I knew, like I secretly always had, that she was definitely the only one for me. I kissed her then with everything that I had, not holding back anything. It was my first, true kiss, and I knew it was the same for her. We'd both shared childhood kisses like everyone does when they're 11, but those don't actually count for anything. So when she started kissing me back, it was like I was on fire. My breathing accelerated and my skin flushed. I could feel myself growing harder and harder in my pants, and I understood in that moment, the true meaning of the word 'desire.'

She pulled back to allow herself a moment of reprieve so that her lungs could fill with air once more, and I did the same. We never once took our eyes from each other. My urge to have her increased ten-fold when she took her plump bottom lip into her mouth and let her teeth sink into it. My mouth clung to hers once more and I savored the delicious flavor of her lips on mine. Soon, she became bold and leaned up to straddle me. My arms immediately wrapped around her, while her hands dove into my hair to grab fistfuls. The effect on me was instant, and my kissing became savage. Her beautiful body melded perfectly to mine and I could feel heat radiate from underneath her skirt. She soon began rocking herself into my groin which caused a loud grumble from the back of my throat. She moaned in response and I knew in that moment, we were destined to lose our virginities that night.

When I tore my mouth away from hers, she looked confused and I imagine slightly rejected, but I swiftly lifted her tiny body into my arms and walked us inside of the boathouse. When I carried her up the stairs, I saw on her face the recognition that I was taking her to the guest courters where a bed was waiting for us. I placed her lithe body on the bed and promptly crawled on top of her.

"Do you want me, Ana?" I had asked her nervously.

She placed both hands on my cheeks and brought my lips to hers for a soft kiss.

"Since the day I met you." Her voice was a whisper, but I'd heard every word like it was a scream.

"I've wanted you since then too, Ana. Always." I told her and began kissing every inch of her face.

When my mouth had latched onto her neck, her legs wrapped around my body to bring me even closer to her. Her feet rested on the bottom of my ass and rhythmically we began rocking our still-clothed bodies into one another.

"Please, Christian." She was breathless, with flushed cheeks, and she'd never been more beautiful.

"What is it, Ana?" I whispered against the sweat misted skin of her neck.

"I want." She paused and swallowed harshly. "I want you to make love to me."

I rose above her once more to look down upon her. Her disheveled appearance and unkempt hair had only made me more aroused.

"Are you sure, baby?" I asked while my wandering hands trailed up and down her legs, from bent knee to top thigh. Goose bumps arose in the wake of my touch and I felt triumph having her react to me that way.

"I've always been sure." Her quiet words were my undoing and I quickly disposed of my shirt and my pants so that I was left in my boxers.

I slowly, delicately unbuttoned Ana's top and let it fall open to reveal her perfect body. Her white, lace bra housed her luscious c-cup breasts and my hands itched to run over them. My mouth watered to taste them. And my dick twitched at the sight of them. I bent down from where I kneeled between her legs and placed feather-light kissed across the swell of her chest. Her hands immediately locked into my hair and pressed me further into her tits. She was just as desperate for me as I was for her. The thought alone had me struggling not to cum in my boxers.

I moved my hands to her waist and hooked my fingers inside of her skirt so I could remove it from her. Her breathing picked up when I slung the skirt away from us and made her lean up to skim the shirt from her shoulders. She laid there underneath me, wanting and writhing in only her bra and panties. Beautiful.

I took a deep breath and tried to control myself when she sat up and reached behind her to unhook her bra. When she did, her ample breasts left me drooling. My hands reached into her panties and I slid them carefully down her gorgeous legs. When she lay there completely naked, only then did I pull my boxers down and throw them to the foot of the bed. Her gaze left mine as she took all of me in, and stared unshamefully at my cock. Her eyes widened and she absentmindedly licked her lips. I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I decided to do to her what I'd always heard my friends talk about doing to their girlfriends, what I'd never expected to be doing at this moment. But I wanted her to have an orgasm, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what she felt like under my tongue.

I placed wet, hot kisses on the heated skin of her thighs. My eyes were focused on the promised land in between her legs that was glistening with want for me. I felt pre-cum drip down my shaft and I was already throbbing for her. Soon, my face was aligned with her perfectly pink pussy and I wasted no time acquainting myself. I let my tongue run slowly around her lips and then saw her clit swollen. I decided to tease it lightly with the tip of my tongue which had her moaning and clawing at me. The taste of her in my mouth was so unbelievably perfect, that I had to go back for more. My tongue dove into her center and I could feel how wet and hot she was all over my face. I licked, sucked and nipped at the flesh laid out before me until I felt her starting to tense up. I flicked my tongue relentlessly against her clit this time while both of my thumbs massaged her core. She panted and cursed and soon an explosion of moisture came pouring out of her, and I was so greedy with want that I was only too glad to lap it up. I kept going until she was begging for me to stop.

When I pulled away and sat back on my haunches, I saw that she was covered in a sheen of sweat, much like me, and her golden skin was glowing so beautifully. I looked to floor beside us where my khaki shorts rested and quickly dove for the back pocket to grab my wallet. Elliot had jokingly stashed a condom there at the beginning of the summer, and I couldn't have been more thankful.

I quickly placed the condom onto my ready-to-blow erection and looked into Ana's eyes for any type of uncertainty. But what I saw looking back at me was adoration and desire. I crawled up her body until we were nose and nose and kissed her swollen lips. My tongue ran over hers and when she moaned in my mouth, I decided that I was tired of torturing myself. I fisted my dick in one hand so that I could align myself with her wet pussy. As slowly as I could, as not to hurt her too much, I slid inside of her tight wonderland. I gasped and cursed because I felt myself so ready to cum already and soon felt the break of Ana's virginity around me. She didn't scream like I thought, she only moaned in discomfort and clung tightly to me. Her nails were digging into my back and her face stayed in the crook of my neck until her breathing was under control. When I felt her relax I carefully starting moving my cock in and out of her. It wasn't long before I could tell she was enjoying herself and the pain ebbed away. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her mouth was wide open in satisfaction. She whispered my name over and over again and I could feel her walls clenching tightly around me. I knew that she was about to cum again and I got a huge boost to my ego knowing that I was causing her another orgasm. I could feel her pulsing around me when she came and she cried out my name. It only took one more thrust until I felt the build-up of the most powerful orgasm release inside of her. Sex was so much better than masturbation, or maybe it was just because it was Ana. But whatever the reason, I knew that she'd be the only woman that would ever have me in this most intimate way.

* * *

><p>I'm drawn from my naughty recollection of Ana when I hear the doorbell ring.<p>

"I'll get it." I'm quickly on my feet because knowing that Ana will be on the other side of that door has me nearly giddy.

I'm practically running to the front door in anticipation of seeing my love, but when I open the door, I feel anger coursing through my veins.

Jose fucking Rodriguez is standing there with an arm wrapped around my girl's shoulders.

"Hey, Grey. Hope you don't mind, but we invited Jose." Kate says to me cheerfully as she skips past me. No doubt in search of my brother.

"Ana." I say to her in a soft tone, but honestly I'm feeling nothing but hurt inside. Why is she letting him touch her that way?

As if she could read my thoughts, she slips out of Jose's hold and instantly clings to me for a tight hug. I hold her to me and kiss the top of her head several times.

"Hi." She whispers up to me and I look down to be met with the most gorgeous blue eyes that I always find myself lost in.

"Hi." I whisper back with a smile and enjoy our moment. That is until I hear someone obnoxiously clear their throat, and I see Jose looking like he swallowed something sour as he looks upon us.

"Jose." I say coolly, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Christian." He nods at me. "Hope you don't mind me crashing."

At first, I grit my teeth and try to ignore the smug look on his face, thinking that he'll be spending some time with Ana. But then I realize… I'll be the one with Ana. I'll get to rub that in this fucker's face all damn weekend. _Hell yes._

"No, not all." I reply with an arrogant smile, and while looking at him, I place another kiss to Ana's head and hear her sigh in contentment as I feel her smile against my chest where her head rests.

Jose's look quickly turns puce and he walks further into the house.

"Hi, baby." I whisper into Ana's hair and smile when she looks up to me with an equally adoring smile.

"Hi. I missed you." She blushes slightly and her pearly whites clamp down onto her succulent bottom lip. I don't fight the groan that escapes me and Ana gasps when she hears my feral response.

"I missed you so fucking much." I whisper while leaning to her mouth.

Her lips touch mine and it's a little piece of heaven. She tastes of cherry lip gloss, cinnamon toothpaste… _and Ana._ She's a heady combination of flavors that cause me to moan into her mouth immediately. She lets both of her delicate hands slide up my body and into my hair as she pushes my head harder against hers. My hands move to her ass where I grasp her roughly and pull her against me. Her ass is so round and desirable that I can't help but knead it over and over again. _She's a goddess._

She pulls back at me and I grin at her panting and slack mouth. Her gorgeous plump lips are swollen from my amorous assault, and my dick twitches as her tongue darts out to moisten them.

"That was a nice hello." She giggles, only slightly breathless now.

"I think it was a hell of a lot better than nice, baby." I smirk and laugh when she playfully slaps my bicep. "How about tonight when the other girls are asleep, you sneak into my tent." I wink at her and savor the look of her blush rising to her cheeks.

"Christian, we can't do that. Elliot and Jose will be in that tent too." She tries to reason, but I'm not having any of it.

"We'll be quiet. I just want to hold while we sleep." I whisper in her ear and know I've won the battle as she visibly shivers and slackens against me. "Didn't you like waking up in my arms the other morning, baby? I know I loved it."

"I loved it more than anything, Christian." She smiles shyly at me and my heart pounds in my chest.

"Then it's settled. You're sleeping with me tonight." I say in a definite tone.

"Okay." She says, but then I see a look of apprehension cross her face.

"What is it, Ana?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing. It's just. No one knows about us, and well, we didn't really talk about…" She's adorably rambling and I kiss her swiftly to stop her.

"You're right. We didn't talk about semantics. So, Anastasia Steele… will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I say and she gives me the most breathtaking smile.

"Yes, Christian, I would love to be your girlfriend." She giggles.

"Thank, God." I say and pick her up to spin her around.

I smile at her loud laughter and the feeling of her body pressed so tightly against me. This is going to be one _hell _of a weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hey, guys! If you're going to continue to read this, know that it's going to be full of crazy surprises and wild happenings. It's labeled a horror/romance for a reason ;) I hope you enjoy it!

**Important: So I don't have to waste time explaining these things in the story. **

**This story is set in summer 2014. **

**Christian, Elliot and Mia are not adopted. They're all biologically Grace and Carrick's. **

**Ana: 17, recent graduate and lives with her ex-stepfather, Ray. Ana left Carla for the same reason in the books; husband number 3. Lost her virginity to Christian. Plans to attend Yale University in New Haven, CT.**

**Christian: 18, recent graduate. No touch issues, and was a loner until her met Ana their freshmen year of high school. Lost his virginity to Ana. Plans to attend Harvard University in Cambridge, MA. **

**Elliot: 19, attends UW. Not officially dating Kate, but of course they're hooking up. Still a manwhore. **

**Mia: 16, junior in high school. Still the same, shopaholic, girly girl Mia. **

**Kate: 18, recent graduate. Same neurotic, tenacious Kate. Plans to attend Yale University in New Haven, CT with Ana. **

**Jose: 18, recent graduate. In love with Ana. Of course. Plans to attend NYU in New York, NY. **


End file.
